onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Canon Characters
This is a list of every One Piece character that has ever appeared in or been mentioned in the manga and has been given a name (sometimes the names are only given in one of the Data Books or an SBS). This list includes animals, zombies and numbered groups of unnamed people. ='Individuals'= # * Mr. 4 * Mr. 5 * Mr. 6 * Mr. 7 * Mr. 9 * Mr. 10 * Mr. 11 * Mr. 12 * Mr. 13 A * Absalom * Aisa * Admiral Akainu (aka Sakazuki) * Akumai * Alvida * Amazon * Antonio * Admiral Aokiji (aka Kuzan) * Aphelandra * Arlong * Arrow * Aswa * Attachan B * Bacura * Banchi * Banchina * Bao * Barrel * Bartholomew Kuma * Bas (one of three who make up Baskerville) * Basil Hawkins * Mr. Beans * Belladonna * Bellamy * Ben Beckman * Bentham (aka Mr.2 Bon Kurei) * Bepo * Big-Pan * Bimine * Blue Fan * Blueno * Boa Hancock * Boa Marigold * Boa Sandersonia * Bogart * Boodle * Bourbon Jr. * Braham * Brahm * Broggy * Brook * Buchi * Buggy * Buhichuck * Busco Shot * Byron C * Cabaji * Calgara * Capone Bege * Carne * Carue * Catarina Devon * Miss Catharine * Chabo * Chaka * Saint Charloss * Chess * Chiken * Chimney * Chou-Chou * Chu * Chuchuun * Professor Clover * Coby * Conis * Corgi * Cosmos * Cowboy * Crocodile (aka Mr. 0) * Crocus D * Dadan * Daisy * Dalton * Daz Bones (aka Mr. 1) * Dias * Disco * Vice Admiral Doberman * Doc Q * "Bohemian Knight" Doma * Domino * Don Krieg * Donoban * Donquixote Doflamingo * Dorry * Miss Doublefinger (aka Paula) * Duval E * Eddy * Edward Newgate (aka Whitebeard) * Emporio Ivankov * Eneru * Enishida * Ensign Makko * Erik * Eustass Kidd * Eyelashes F * Farafra * Miss Father's day * Foxy * Franky (aka Cutty Flam) * Miss Friday * Fukurou * Funkfreed * Fullbody * Fuza G * Gaimon * Gan Fall * Gatherine * Gecko Moria * Sky Boss Gedatsu * Genzo * Galdino (aka Mr. 3) * Gin * Gina * Going Merry * Miss Goldenweek * Gol D. Roger (aka Gold Roger) * Gommorah * Gonbe * Goro * Gyaro * Gyoro * Gyoru H * Hamburger * Hannyabal * Hatchan * Hattori * Helmeppo * Heppoko * Heracles * Hewitt * Higuma * Hikoichi * Hildon * Hina * Dr. Hiruluk * Hocker * Dr. Hogback * Hoichael * Hotori * Hustle * Hyota I * Iceburg * Ideaman * Igaram (aka Mr. 8) * Inazuma * Inuppe * Ippon-Matsu * Itomimizu * Iwan X J * Vice Admiral Jaguar D. Saul * Jango * Jean Bart * Jerry * Jesus Burgess * Jewelry Bonney * Jigorou * Jimbei * Captain John * Vice Admiral John Giant * Johnny * Jozu * Juracule Mihawk * Jyabura K * Kaashii * Kagikko * Kaidou * Kaku * Kalifa * Kamakiri * Kaneshiro * Kapoty * Kappa * Kaya * Kebi * Keimi * Kentauros * Kerville (one of three who make up Baskerville) * Kiev * Kiku (name was seen on an arena battle board) * Kikyou * Killer * King of Lyneel (wasn’t given a name) * Kinjishi * Kiwi * Admiral Kizaru (aka Borsalino) * Kohza * Kokoro * Vice Admiral Komir * Koppu * Koshiro * Kotori * Kuina * Kumacy * Kumadori * Dr. Kureha * Kuro * Kuromarimo * Kuroobi L * Laboon * Lacueva * Lafitte * Laki * Lassou * Lily * Seaman First Class Lines * Lola * Louis Arnold * Mr. Love * Lucky Roux M * Macro * Magellan * Makino * "Thunder Lord" Makugai * Mani * Marguerite * Marilyn * Mario * Marmieta * Marshall D. Teach (aka Blackbeard) * Masira * Masshikaku * McKinley * Meidy * Mr. Mellow * Merry * Miss Merry Christmas * Michael * Mikazuki * Minokoala * Minorhinoceros * Minotaurus * Minozebra * Mizuuta Madaisky * Mizuuta Mawaritosky * Mohji * Mohmoo * Vice Admiral Momongo * Monda * Miss Monday * Monkey D. Dragon * Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp * Monkey D. Luffy (aka "Straw Hat" Luffy) * Montblanc Cricket * Montblanc Norland * Moodie * Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan * Mornin * Mozu * Miss Mother's Day * Mozert * Musse * Myure N * Dr. Nako * Nami * King Nefertari Cobra * Queen Titi * Princess Nefertari Vivi (aka Miss Wednesday) * Negikuma Marie * Nero * Nerine * Nezumi * Nico Olvia * Nico Robin (aka Miss All Sunday) * Nin * Ninjin * Nojiko * Norla * Nugire Yainu * Elder Nyon O * Octopako * Skybreeder Ohm * Oimo * Okame * Okome * Vice Admiral Onigumo * Dr. Ooh * Oz P * Pagaya * Pandaman * Pansy (name seen on an arena battle board) * Pappug * Pascia * Patty * Paulie * Pearl * Peeply Lulu * Pell * Peppoko * Perona * Peterman * Pickles * Poppoko * Poppy (name seen on an arena battle board) * Dr. Potsun * Princess (one of three who make up Baskerville) * Purin Purin * Portgas D. Ace * PX-1 * PX-4 * PX-? (presumably PX-2 or PX-3) * PX-? (presumably PX-3 or PX-2) Q R * Ran * Richie * Rika * Rindou * Ripper * Ririka * Rivers * Robson * Roche Tomson (name seen on Impel Down level 5 prisoner list) * Rockstar * Roji * Rokkaku * Roronoa Zoro * Roshio * Saint Roswald * Ryuuma S * Sadi * Saldeath * San Juan Wolf * Sanji * Sapi * Sarquiss * Satori of the Forest * Miss Saturday * Schollzo * Scissors * Scratchmen Apoo * Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Sentoumaru * Seto * Shakuyaku (aka Shakky) * Saint Shalulia * Sham * Shandian Chief (wasn’t given a name) * Shanks * Sharingu * Shelly * Mr. Shimizu * Shine * Shion (name seen on an arena battle board) * Shiryuu * Shoujou * Captain Shuu * Skyrider Shura * Silvers Rayleigh * Smoker * Sodom * Sonieh * Soro * Spandam * Spandine * Spector * Spoil * "Great Whirlpool Spider" Squad * Stomp * Stool * Vice Admiral Strawberry * Stronger * Suu * Sweet Pea T * Talleran * Tamachibi * Tamagon * Tamanegi * Tansui * Taroimo * Tashigi * T-Bone * Terracotta * Terry * Thalassa Lucas * Thatch * Miss Thursday * Tom * Tomato Gang * Tonjit * Tony Tony Chopper * Toto * Trafalgar Law * Vice Admiral Tsuru * Tyrannosaurus * Miss Tuesday U * Unforgivable Mask * Urouge * Usopp (aka Sogeking) V * Van Auger (aka The Supersonic) * Dr. Vegapunk * Captain Very Good * Victoria Cindry W * Wanze * Wapol * Wiper * Woop Slap X * X. Drake Y * Yama * Vice Admiral Yamakaji * Yamenahare * Yasopp * Yokozuna * Yorki * Yoshimoto * Yurikah Z * Zambai * Zeff ='Groups of known numbers'= * Acrobatic Fuwas (group of 4) * Decalvan Brothers (group of 2) * Gorousei (group of 5) * Isshi-20 (group of 20) * Just Eleven Jurymen (group of 11) * Kairiki Destroyers (group of 3) * The Koala Mercenaries (group of 3) * Superhuman Domingos (group of 3) * Tightrope Walking Funan Bros (group of 3) Category:One Piece Encyclopedia